percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Friend: Prologue
Josh's P.O.V It's been a long time since I had been confined in the infirmary because I had just recently held the weight of the moon, and I have been shivering for the last 3 weeks. I hoped that Hippolyta is done with her quest by now, because I missed her really much, and I cannot move any part of my body just yet. All these times I had a chance to talk with my friend, Hippolyta only through dreams. Just then, Hippolyta came to the infirmary, and saw me. I guess she had done with her quest. All I could do is just look at her with my listless body. I got to admit that Hippolyta had grown out of our league. She may have even surpassed the height of an adult cyclops. She is about 15'0 in height now. She noticed me and picked me up. "Hey Josh? What's up?" She asked me. "Uhhhhhhhhh..." Was my reply. I might have to get myself sunbathed for a few weeks before I can get my body back to normal. I tried to move my hands, but failed to do so. I was way too weak from holding the moon with my bare hands 1 and a half months ago. Hippolyta kissed me on the cheek, and carried me with her. As I opened my eyes, I just knew that the dining pavilion is being re-decorated. I knew that the redecoration would be a successful one. I can feel the energy from the sun rushing through me, but it's just not enough. I need to sunbathe after holding the moon only for 25 minutes. But thankfully, I am able to open my eyes and have minor control over my body. I just realized that I haven't told you something. I am actually an autotroph and a heterotroph. This means that I can get energy naturally from sunlight and from eating. Right now my energy is transferred into making energy for my body that is currently near listless. Just then, a conch horn is blown, and we got to the dining pavilion. I met Alexandra James, my girlfriend. She smiled at me. I smiled at her back. It seemed awkward that I was with another girl but Alexandra is my girlfriend. Hippolyta handed me to her, and she bit a laugh. Alexandra cuddled me, and I rest on her lap. I watched as the sun moves to the top, and felt energy seeping through me. Hippolyta's P.O.V After I handed Josh to Alexandra, it is time to go to Mount Othyrs. I have a friend there named Mary Lester, a daughter of Atlas, and she and I were part of this experiment that our parents had conducted. I know that our parents aren't supposed to do that, but they had no other volunteers. I wanted Josh to know her, so I asked for Josh. He seemed to be in better condition now. His legs are now moving, and I thought I would be able to introduce Josh to her. So, I grabbed Josh and melted through the earth, and appeared right on Mount Othyrs. Standing right below the weight of the sky was Mary Lester. She wore a white T-shirt and her body is all bulky full of muscles. She must have been at least 17'0 in height, and I'm afraid she is going to be taller than her dad, Atlas. I looked at Mary Lester. She is holding the sky, but she appears that she didn't show any signs of weakness. I also noticed that she is standing up. Most people that hold the sky knelt on one knee but not her. She turned towards our direction. "Hippolyta!" She said in delight. "It's been a while..." Just then, Atlas came behind her, and took the sky for her. She knelt for a moment, and then stood up and ran towards me. I hugged her, and we smooched. Josh looked at us in a weird way. I forgot to introduce him to my friend. "Oh, I almost forgot." I say. "Mary, this is Josh McLean, Son of Hyperion. Josh, this is Mary Lester, daugher of Atlas." Josh and Mary shook hands, as she stared at him, her eyes got wide. "Wow, really? A son of Hyperion?" Josh nodded. Mary turned to face me. "Wow, I had never seen a guy that sh----" I cut her off. "Shh..... He hates to be called short you know..." "Oh, sorry..." She apologized with a whisper. I just forgot. This is Mary's day, her day to train with her father, but unfortunately he is stuck under the weight of the sky. So we were looking for substitute to hold the sky for him. Just then, I saw Krios, one of the Titans, took the burden from him. Atlas stretched his hands, his back and his chest. "So, how was your day, Mary?" I asked her. She just looked at me. "It's going great!" She said with excitement. "I get to help my father holding the sky, and...." "Umm... isn't holding the sky kind of a curse?" I asked her, trying not to sound too concerned. She just shrugged. "Well, yeah. The first thing you felt is that your body is straining like you're exercising, and..." "Wow, I really wanted to know how it feel under the weight of the sky, but the thing is that since I am the daughter of the earth, if I hold the sky, it will be the same as letting the sky fall of the earth and destroys everything in a hundred leagues." Mary's expression darkened, and she nodded. "Well, I guess that you'll never experience how it felt being under the weight, then." Josh's P.O.V I got to admit that this is the first time I got left out of a conversation. Mary and Hippolyta seemed to be friends when they were little Suddenly, I heard them spoke. "... remember him when he visited your classroom?" Mary stared at me, and back at Hippolyta. "Oh gosh! You're right!" Then, Mary lowered her body so her eyes were equal to mine. "You're that guy that researched about this, am I right?" "Research what?" I asked, half-confused. "Research about the genetics, how we can grow substantially large." "Ohh, about that..." I began. "It's only experimental though... We didn't actually carry out the experiment. I only write it as a research paper..." "And... can you explain why our parents carry out the experiments on us?" Mary glared at me. I gulped. I had never felt so afraid in my life before, but I managed to wave my fear aside and explain to them. "The Genetics research paper is saved in my files, someone must have stolen it because when I come to my class, my files and folders are gone. I don't know who stole them, but whatever it is, they might be the ones who want your lives destroyed." Mary grabbed my shirt, lifted me up so I was facing her and glared at me. "I AM NOT ASKING ABOUT THE OTHER PEOPLE THAT WANTS US DESTROYED. I AM ASKING WHY OUR PARENTS WANTED US TO BECOME LIVING GIANTS!" She shoved me to the ground, and I fell on the ground butt first. This could explain everything. It might be her parents who stole my research on genetics. I was a little dazed, but I managed to stand up and cleared my throat. "Your parents might be the ones who stole my research." As soon as I said that, both Hippolyta and Mary glared at me with angry eyes. I backed off a little, but managed to keep my confident stable. "I am not accusing your parents, I am just saying that they might be the ones who stole my research, but I am not completely sure." They both calmed down. Apparently, Hippolyta was convinced, but Mary isn't. Mary is about to pound me with her massive hands but Hippolyta hold her off. "So, we need a quest to find who is responsible..." I told them. "YES!!!" Mary scowled at me. "So, let's look at your house first, Josh....." Hippolyta told me. "Why?" I asked. "Because all of the research files is in your House, JOSH!!!!" Mary scolded me. I was beginning to think that Mary is a tough hardened girl. She scolded me almost everytime I asked her something because she thought I had made her what she was right now, but one thing is clear: I need to prove that she was accusing the wrong man. I cannot afford to have a new girl on the bad side. "Ok then, let's check my house first." I decided. So, we all decided to take a car to go to New York. I know it's gonna be hard, but I had no choice. If I don't prove myself, I would stay on Mary's bad side forever, and it will not be a pretty sight. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:A New Friend Category:Chapter Page